Chroncles of Chuck Bass
by cobra starsfish
Summary: What happens when a simple, honest mistake - changes a man ?
1. Prologue

**_Chronicles of Chuck Bass_**

**_"Prologue"_**

Charles Bass was man enough to admit he had made a few mistakes in life, if not a few many mistakes in his lifetime. But he had absolutely no intentions what so ever of making the same mistakes twice. With a sly, determined smile he snapped his hand crafted seat belt in place and settled into the flight that would take him to Paris.

Not ever in his life had he been so determined to achieve a goal - usually they were handed to him on a sliver platter handcrafted with his name in gold outlining. A goal some would think was impossible, with all the obstacles he was about to face. But he was a man with a plan, with a destiny.

As his private Bass jet cleared the New York runway and tilted its wings towards Europe, he had settled back into his seat and remembered the first time he had seen Blair Waldorf on the campus of the very fine kindergarten they were both attending so many years ago; the mere sight of her had taken his breath away - although it gained it right back when she ran into the arms of her best friend Nathanial Archibald . It hadn't been like him to fall hard and fast, but against her he hadn't stood a mere chance at all. No other woman - besides the slight in counter with Elle a bit into his teens - had taken such a hold of his mind and body like she had. She has completely - despite his pleas - captured his heart and left her signature Chanel scent.

During his teenage years, Chuck had been determined to one day have even more wealth and power at his fingertips, determined that nothing and no one would get in his way of achieving that, especially a woman who at that time were just his little play toys. He had pretty much kept that resolve until his junior year, when he had finally met the 'real' Blair Waldorf in the back of his limo. She had been so wrapped in this love of Nate that he wasn't even sure she would change, though he had been lost the first time they had ever made love. That day she'd become as basic to him as breathing.

For the longest while he'd thought he could simply just add her to the list of things he wanted in life, which was why he had married her right after she finished her final year at NYU. He soon realized that marriage to Blair was more of a challenge than he'd anticipated. He could not get her to understand the driving force of his need to make it to the top at all cost of everything to make sure he was nothing like his father. The driving force to make sure it didn't include having a baby that she so desperately wanted. Their marriage hadn't worked out and after four years it had ended. That was a huge mistake, he should have never let it get that bad.

He had been such as fool, an idiot , a basstard as his class mates would call him from time to time to let her walk out of his life, an even bigger fool to have placed more emphasis and importance on making it to the top than holding their marriage together. And the main reason he'd walked away so easily was that the amount of love he'd felt for her had disturbed him. He had never counted on loving any woman so intensely that it made him lose his focus.

It had taken him two lonely years after their divorce to accept just hose much he had loved her and that success was nothing without the love of his life. He wanted and needed her back in his life. For him the tragedy of Lilly Van der Woodsen's sudden and quick death, served as a blunt reminder that you could be here one day and gone the next something Blair had tried so hard to get into his head when his father passed away. That when you left this world you couldn't take anything with you, especially not the material things you worked hard to accumulate.

He had been in Tokyo that day for a meeting with some of the head of Bass Industries. But a phone call that morning from his office in New York where his long time best friend Nate was quite frankly something that hit home for him. That had been his first wake-up call to reexamine who he was and what he was. When he had seen her show up at Lilly's funeral, she was breathtaking with his skinny strapped black dress, heels and Audrey Hepburn style hat. He smiled for the first real time in years, and when she looked his way the imagines of everything they've been through ran through his head. Later that night when he went to go look for her, she had already caught a plane back to Paris. In the end he'd decided he didn't like himself very much. At twenty-seven he'd realized that his priorities were screwed up and knew he had to take whatever measures necessary to get them back in order if possible.

He was no longer the workaholic he had used to be; no longer endlessly driven by success. The one and only thing that drove him now was the tremendous task he faces of convincing Blair to give him another chance, after the countless chances she had given him all these years. And if given that chance, he would give her every damn thing she had ever asked for. The honeymoon they'd never gotten around to taking, the baby she'd always wanted and more time for them to spend together since he'd always been constantly on the go. A part of him refused to believe it was too late, that things were completely over between them.

So he was headed to Paris with a plan because Bass men always had plans. And it was a plan he intended to make work, by any means necessary.


	2. Chapter 1

Chronicles of Chuck Bass

"Chapter One"

There just were certain things that a woman just couldn't forget.

For instance, she would never forget the time she had progressed from girl into womanhood; the time she had begin wearing her first bra; the time she had her first real date; the first time she fell in love and the first time she had made love.

Blair was remained of this latter two as she was sitting across from the man who had played an instrumental role in both; her ex-husband, Chuck Bass. She had tried to concentrate on what he was saying and not on the memories invading her mind. Memories of naked bodies and silken Egyptian sheets; memories of the insane love making sessions that had seemed to last forever, and orgasm of the highest intensity that had no endings - she expected this from him but to expect him to be so gentle with her she did not.

Seeing Chuck again reminded her of all those things, it also reminded her of all the pain still lingering deep within her heart, and was a rude awakening that even two years after their divorce, he was not yet out of her system, not fully out of her heart. That thought made her rather uncomfortable.

"What about it, Blair?" Chuck asked softly, in his normal drawling voice which was driving her crazy after taking a leisurely sip of his scotch on ice, interrupting her thoughts. The eyes of chocolate brown met his were curious yet reserved.

The sat at a corner table in Chez Françoise, as the well known restaurant in Paris where Chuck had purposed to her those many years ago. On weekends it was usually filled to capacity, but tonight - a weeknight- the amount of people dining was a good number: not too many to be considered crowded and not too few to be considered as cozy. The atmosphere was relaxing, comfortable and tranquil - perfect for meeting her ex of course.

"Why me Chuck? Why have you come to me with such a generous offer of all people?" she had finally asked him after the long uncomfortable silence, her brows knit.

He smiled before his gaze shifted to the magazine in front of him, having expected her curiosity to get the best of her. "I think the answer of that is quite obvious. That piece you did on Christian Dior and High fashion profiles was outstanding, exquisite and says it all."

She smiled gratefully, before feeling the slightness of a blush raising on her face. "Thank you."

When Christian Dior came to her office to announce to the world his story, the story all magazine editors were dying to get. It had been Blair Cornelia Waldorf, a twenty-eight year old freelance writer, magazine editor and family friend of Dior, whom got the man's exclusive interview and rights to write the article. Before then, Blair had done a number of jobs for various fashion publications but the piece on Christian for Vogue magazine had brought her skills as a fashion journalist into the national spotlight.

"And you know how I am when it comes to my privacy, Blair." he continued after taking a slip from his glass, "You know me better than anyone, and I think it's time people knew the real Chuck Bass as well, I want you to be the one to tell my story because I know you'll be fair and objective.

Blair inhaled slowly before picking up her white wine glass and bringing it to her lips to let the cooling sensation run down her throat. Yes, she did know him and at one time she'd felt she had known him better than anyone. But that had been before the demise of their marriage. After that she'd wondered if she even knew him at all. She silently admitted there were time when she thought there were things about his past that he refused to share with her. But the one thing she did know was that Chuck wasn't the old, hard, millionaire the media made him out to be. He was fast becoming one of the largest businessmen in the country of the United States, and everyone wanted to know all they could about the elusive, wealthy divorce who'd made his mark in the business world.

"People might think I'd be less objective since we were once married." she finally said.

"Or they may think that since we were married you could have the inside scoop if there were any. I want my story told Blair, so people can stop speculating."

"How long did it take you to come up with that?" She asked before pushing the wine glass away from her, she as of now was not feeling very well.

He decided to ignore her last remark before smirking at her softly. Again she was surprised. The Chuck she knew wouldn't have cared what anyone thought. She had been a journalist long enough to know that people liked reading whatever they could get their hands on about the rich and famous - regardless of whether the information was true. "The speculations may not stop, Chuck. It may only increase."

"I know that, but I want to put it in writing once and for all that I live a very normal and very dull life that doesn't include a different woman in my bed every night as my past may lead people to think."

Blair took a long sip of her wine, which she had once abandoned but now looked promising to her. She was glad to hear that. Although she hadn't wanted to believe what she'd read in the newspaper and tabloids - she'd came to believe that everything that she read about him was true and maybe he did cheat on her during their marriage. The thought of him becoming a womanizer once again had bothered her more than it should have.

She sighed as she placed her empty wine glass onto the table. There was a lot to consider. She had thought about him a lot over the past few weeks after hearing he had came to Paris on business. He had moved back to New York within months after their divorce.

He had come to town to discuss a 'business' deal within Bass Enterprises with the Paris branch which consisted of - Freddie, Isaac and Timothy- to fulfill their dreams: to build a Palace hotel that would serve also as a cluster of upscale shops and restaurants. She had been surprised when she had gotten a call form Chuck yesterday, inviting her to dinner to discuss a business propositition. The last time they had seen or 'spoken' to each other was at Nate and Serena's wedding reception almost a year ago. She knew Serena and Chuck stayed in contact over the past couple of years.

Her mind went back to the offer he'd made. She knew any journlist would jump at the chance to gdo an exclusive with Chuck. He was a man who seldom did interviews. But not only was he willing to do one, he wanted her to be a part of it.

And that was the crux of her problem. That was the reason she felt so tense around him. There was no way she could spend any amount of time with him and not remember what they had once meant to each other. Although they had agreed to remain friends after their divorce -such of-, all it took was for her to look at him to know that even after all this time she was still very much attracted to him. He was still handsome, sexy and his whole appearance changed to masculine, she could tell the gym was doing him justice, with eyes so compelling they not only penetrated her soul but had the ability to draw you in. Even onw when he looked at her, his eyes went that hazelish color they always did when he saw something he liked. They were just that intense and magnetic.

She sighed deeply. The effect Chuck still had on her was startling and played havoc on her raw nerve endings. He could still make her body ache in certain places. The interview would take a good week to complete if she did it in stages like the one she'd done with Christian Dior. How would she survive Chuck Bass for an entire week?

"Where will the interview take place?" She asked, breaking the silence between them trying not to notice his hands. They were hands that used to give her house upon hours of death-shattering pleasure. Of all the things they used to disagree about while married, sex was never an issue' the both of them had over passionate hormones. The main reason they had decided to go ahead and marry so soon after college was that they had found that it was hard to keep their overheated sexuality under control. It was during those times in his arms, while they were able to bring each to second orgasm while still trembling from the effects of the first, the she'd felt so much an integral part of him. Even now, a part of her body tingled from thinking about how they used to make love all night, day and every other time of the year.

"My House."

Blair raised an arched brow when she realized he had answered her question. "Your house? In New York?"

He gave her a smile that had the ability to actually reach out and touch her, which was bad timing after having thoughts of them making love. "No, the one here in Paris." he murmured softly.

"She stared at him through the lingering fog of his words, confused. "You a house here in Paris?"

He knew that information had surprised her. "Yes actually, it's a few miles into Paris, a nice townhouse which is quite big actually. I bought it six months ago. It's right in the center of Paris actually, are you familiar with the area?"

She stared at him dumbfounded as she nodded in a stunned shock. Yes, she was familiar with the area, she dreamed of having a house in the beautiful section that was in the heart of everything she loved about Paris.

"How are your parents Blair? I understand that they are back together?"

Blair refused to let him smoothly just change the subject like that, not after the bomb he had just dropped on her. "Yes, Eleanor and Cyrus had a pretty big fight, which concluded them getting separated but after a year their back together and better than ever." She said, thinking about the adorable old couple living the good life on Cyrus' villa. Then, without missing a beat, she asked, frowning "Why did you buy a house out here, Chuck?"

He met her gaze. "Because I'm moving back Blair."

She frowned even more, her face turning red with rage. "Why the fuck are you doing that chuck?"

Rather than to tell her the absolute truth, Chuck decided to give her the watered down version. "I missed Paris, Blair. The atmosphere basically. Although I as born in New York, I consider Paris my home once I spent quite some time here. Is it unusual for someone to want to change his scene?"

She considered the question thoughtfully before responding. "No, but you use to hate Paris because of the things you didn't want to remember." They were things he had never shared with her, which caused her to believe he had a lover on the side. "Is it easier to come back now that you've gotten everything you wanted in life?"

A part of Chuck knew that now was not the time to tell her he hadn't gotten everything since he didn't have her. Nor was it the time to tell her that he'd found out the hard way he had never been satisfied. The more he obtained, the more greedier he had become. But in the end he'd realized material possessions and success weren't everything. Having someone you loved and someone who loved you were. And he did love the beautiful woman sitting across from him. He loved everything about her. He loved the way she wore her hair now, an abundance of shoulder-length, precision-cut layers. And he loved her full lips and dark brown eyes that conveyed sensuality and allurement all rolled into one.

"No that's not the reason, Blair." he said as the corners of his lips lifted in a smile. "I guess you can say that I've come back to find myself. That's one of the reasons I want you to do the article. Talking about it, getting it out with someone I trust will help. That's one mistake I regret making while married to you. I didn't openly communicate with you as I should have."

Blair said nothing for a long time. This was definitely not the same Chuck. He might look the same but his views had definitely changed. What he had just confessed was true. He hadn't openly communicated wit h her because he'd been too busy to openly communicated with her because he'd been too busy making it to the top and knocking Bart Bass name off the top as fast as possible. Being successful and having money and power were all that mattered. He had wanted those things more than he had wanted her. What had bothered her most about their breakup was how easily he had walked away from their marriage without putting up a fight.

"I need to think about it Chuck."

"That's fine but I'd like to know something within a week if possible."

She nodded and glanced at the magazine that was still in front of him. A week was plenty of time for her to really think things through. "All right, I'll let you know something by then."

She then looked up at him and once again got caught up in the way he was looking at her. His gaze was touching her; she could feel it thought the clothes she was wearing. The deep penetration of his eyes was hot. She let the scope of her vision run lightly over his face, everywhere except the deepness of his dark eyes. She took in the rich ivory color of his skin, the sharp cheekbones, the jutting chin, the full lips. She inhaled deeply when she felt the deep sexual awareness and knew she had to make sure his offer was just what it was. She could not fill her head with illusions that is was more than that. For a moment she tried reading his thoughts; but as usual his expression was unreadable.

"This interview Chuck, it's strictly business right?" She decided to ask him.

He lifted his scotch glass and me her stare before taking a sip. "Yes, Blair, this is just strictly business." he said smoothly. He then tipped the scotch glass to his lips and while the cool liquid burned his throat he thought, yeah strictly unfinished business.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chronicles of Chuck Bass_**

**_"Chapter Two"_**

**_A/N_**: I promised myself I wouldn't write an authors notes, but I needed to - in this chapter there is a reason why Nate is so OOC, it'll all come out later I promise 3

* * *

When Blair heard her phone ring the minute she walked into her home, her heart nearly dropped. Placing her things carefully onto the table near the door, she looked it behind her as she quickly crossed the room to answer it. "Hello?"

"How did things go tonight?"

Blair smiled upon hearing her sister almost, best friends voice. The woman that had married her ex boyfriend from high school almost a year ago and had become even closer to her than they ever had. With a little bunch of joy in her lap, guessing that the baby and her were bounding, she and Serena seemed to form a bong that was even more priceless than anything.

Easing onto the sofa, Blair pulled off her earrings and adjusted the phone to be more comfortable position. "They went okay, I imagine, given the fact that I sat across from Chuck, all hot and bothered like a female dog in heat the entire time. Isn't that just pathetic?"

"NO," Serena answered softly, not trying to mask the smile in her voice. "Considering that you still love him, I don't think it's pathetic at all."

Blair released a long, deep sigh. "I never said I still loved Chuck, Serena."

"You didn't have to. I heard love in your voice the first time you told me about him. And if you'll recall, you were rather upset that Nate invited him to our wedding reception knowing perfectly well that Chuck is his best friend."

Blair sighed, remembering that time. "Only because we'd been divorced less than a year and I didn't think I was ready to see him again……you remember Lilly's funeral and me flying out of there like a bat out of hell."

"But you did see him and you survived."

"Yes, but just barely. And now that he's back makes it harder, especially since he mentioned tonight that he's moving back to Paris and wants me to do an exclusive interview with him."

"That's a generous offer. Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. Financially, it's a great opportunity since a lot of magazines are just dying to get their hands on his story, but I don't know if I could handle being around him long enough to actually do it?"

"If he's moving back to Paris you'll be around him anyway, won't you? The two of you are bound to run into each other occasionally."

"I can deal with occasional sightings. What he's proposing is for me to do the interview at his town house. A good solid interview will take a week to complete, especially with the angle I plan to use. I can't imagine spending a week alone with him, Serena"

"Where is his town house?"

"The heart of Paris."

"Umm, then there's a good possibility we might become neighbors. Chuck offered Nate a good position at a branch in Paris today. I'd love for him to take it as well."

Blair smiled happy for the bachelor she never thought would ever marry. Not only did he have a wife he loved completely, but he also had a son he simply adored. Not wanting to talk about Chuck much longer, at least not anymore tonight she changed the subject. "So how is my darling godson?"

Serena laughed, "Well right now he's right here on my lap getting ready to shut his eyes. He just got done watching a football game with Nate and Dan while me and Vanessa had a chat or two."

Blair shook her head grinning. Dan Humphrey and Vanessa Abrams-Humphrey were the last people she ever thought would become friends with her, or more like just talking buddies but ever since the divorce from Chuck she decided to mend the broken fences. "Does Nate and Dan honestly think a three-month-old baby can understand football?"

"Evidently he does since they've been at it since the fame started. Surprisingly, Nicklaus didn't seem to be bored and is still awake." Serena sighed happily, "Of all my accomplishments I think having Nicklaus is the greatest, he's such a wonderful baby."

Blair shifted slightly in her seat as old tinges of longing rose up within her. Since Nate and her had been together, she never would have thought that Nate would have been the one to be tied down, he always seemed distant when she talked about it with him but now that he had Serena it was different. Blair always knew deep down he didn't love her, that all his love was for Serena and even though it took Blair some time to get over it, she finally did but was still sadden that Serena had everything she wanted to have. Serena always got what she wanted first. She had grown up looking forward to the day she would marry and have a child of her own. While married to Chuck she had wanted his baby more than anything, but he had staunchly refused to talk about her going off the Pill.

"Blair?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry. Things will work out. I believe there's a reason Chuck is moving back to Paris."

"There is. He wants to find himself."

"Oh? And where do you fit into all this?"

"I don't fit anywhere Serena we've talked about this."

"What about the interview he wants you to do?"

Blair released a deep, lingering breath as she remembered Chuck's words. "The interview is strictly business."

* * *

"What are you smiling about?" a deep, masculine voice asked from across the table.

Chuck quickly wiped the smile from his face as he looked into the curious gaze of Nathanial Archibald, the man who had been his best friend for god knows when. If Chuck succeeded with his plan, one day Nate would be more along the lines of a brother-in-Law since Serena and Blair were basically sisters anyways. He had an awakened that morning with a smile on his face after a night spent having hot, vividly sensual dreams about Blair. And now it was close to noontime and he was still smiling. He doubted Nate would know the real reason for his jovial expression. After all, Blair was like the man's sister.

"No reason." He muttered, looking down at his watch. He then glanced around the restaurant. "What time will the men be here?"

"Soon enough. They had to swing by the airport to pick up Freddie., which is just as well since it gives us time to talk."

Chuck allowed himself a minute before reluctantly looking at Nate. He had an idea just what Nate wanted to talk to him about but decided to play dumb instead. "What are you talking about?"

"Blair, your ex wife!"

"Chuck leaned forward and placed his hands on the table. "What about Blair?"

"I want to know what your intentions are Chuck, or more like Serena wants to know."

Chuck shrugged. "What make you think I have any?"

"Mainly because I know the two of you went out to dinner last night." Chuck frowned at this. "Serena told me and just a few minutes ago you had that same stupid-looking smile on your face that I sometimes get on mine when I'm thinking about Serena."

Chuck smirked softly. "And you assume my thoughts were on Blair?"

"Weren't they? Don't like Chuck."

Chuck pulled his gaze from Nate knowing the truth was in his eyes. Feeling agitated that he was under cross-examination, he answered "Yes."

"Then I want to know what your intentions are, Serena and I don't want to see Blair hurt again."

Chuck frowned as he tossed down the scotch, flinching slightly as it burned his throat, and then signaling for a refill. "You're not her father, Nate, nor are you mine thank god." he said angrily after he'd gotten his second drink.

Nate's expression hardened. "No, I'm her brother, her friends but id you'd prefer I could go ask her father to ask the question."

Chuck tossed down another swig of scotch. That was the last thing he needed, he thought grimly, feeling the hot liquid settle firmly in his stomach. Harold Waldorf was a hard man to deal with when it came to his daughter. Chuck still remembered the day Chuck had asked for Blair's hand in marriage. It had been like asking for a piece of the Red sea. He had to all but prove his worthiness. Harold, Roman, Eleanor and Cyrus had felt that he and Blair were rushing things and should wait at least another year before considering marriage. But Chuck wouldn't hear of it. He wanted Blair and since she had bee determined to remain not having sex with him until their wedding, he'd no intentions of waiting another year. There were only so many cold showers his body could take.

Chuck leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes before rubbing his tempers. Dear heavens, he didn't need this . Especially not now. "Why are you giving me grief, Nate?"

"Because I don't want to see Blair get hurt again dammit, if Blair gets hurt that means me and Serena will be on the rocks again and I can't have that."

Chuck opened his eyes and met the hard, cold-steel ones of Nathanial. He started at his best friend without flinching, sometime most men wouldn't be able to do. "I made a mistake, man. I love Blair. I always have and I always will." He smirked softly after remembering how many times Blair had repeated those words to Nate.

"Then why did you let her go?"

Chuck winced at the hardness he heard in Nate's voice. He couldn't help but remember how he had lost both of his parents and how after he had been in the world completely alone but not alone since he had some many people around him that cared so much for him. He'd made mistakes and he was still paying the price for them.

"I let her go mainly because I was too stupid to appreciate what I had and too afraid to completely give my heart to anyone again." he said softly.

Nate leaned towards him; from the look in his eyes Chuck knew the explanation he'd just given hadn't been good enough. But Chuck refused to be more specific. He owed Blair an explanation before giving it to anyone else.

"I always liked him Chuck, you know that." Nate said in a tone of voice that indicated he was not taking the conversation lightly. "Mainly because deep down in my gut I felt you loved Blair senseless, although things didn't work out between the two of you for whatever reason. She got her life back together after you left her and I don't particularly relish the thought of you returning to town messing it back up. I'd rather you conclude this business with the Paris branch of Bass industries as quickly as possible and go back to New York.

Chuck kept his anger in line. After all, Nate was only trying to protect Blair. "I won't hurt her, Nate, never again."

"You've said this once before." Nate accused.

"Yes but everyone is entitled to make mistakes - you should know you made plenty in the relationship you had with Blair. Like she gave you, everyone is entitled to a second chance." He met Nate's stare. "And I'm asking that you give me that. Both Blair and I made mistakes in our marriage, and we both gave in to the divorce too easily. When push came to shove we forgot about the vows we'd made that said for better or for worse. We should have stayed together and worked things out, but we didn't."

"And now?"

The two men stared at each other for a long moment before Chuck finally said in a throaty whisper as something sharp and blunt swirled around in his heart, "And now the main reason I've moved back to Paris is to get my wife back. I love her, Nate and I hope I can convince her that I've changed and to give me another chance. These two years without her have shown me just how wrong my priorities were. She was the best thing that ever happened to me and in my own selfish and self-centered way, I put my wants and needs before hers. I'm ready to do whatever I have to do to regain her love." Chuck saw belief, then acceptance, in Nate's blue eyes

"So" Nate said as he leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his drink. "I imagine you must have a plan because you're definitely going to need one."

Chuck nodded. "Yes, I got a plan."

"And you think it's going to work?"

Chuck nodded again. "I pray on god and my dead parents graves that it does."

Nate gave him a slow smile and said. "I pray to god it works for you too."


	4. Chapter 3

Chronicles of Chuck Bass

"Chapter Three"

* * *

Six days after Chuck's offer and Blair still hadn't made a decision. She had spent most of that time collecting all the recent articles about him ax she could. Most of them had been sketchy, including the one that had appeared in Newsweek four months ago, when Chuck had made news as the first person to ever reach the status of Bart Bass in business while since Bart Bass was in office. He had so much heat on him in these articles and she wasn't even there to help him though it. No he chose this for himself so of course there was nothing that Blair could do or say to him.

She was proud of the accomplishments that Chuck had made in his life, don't get her wrong but she didn't fit into those dreams and stories he had. A part of her knew she and Chuck had wanted different things while they had been married: He wanted his career and she had wanted his baby. And neither had been willing to compromise. The only place they had compromised had been in the bedroom, giving in to each other's demands, wants and desires.

She stood and walked over to the window. She had converted an empty bedroom into an office where she had did most of her writing. Presently, she was working on a piece for Vague magazine for fashion week one of her most favorite articles to write each year.

Without realizing she was doing it, Blair gently touched the windowpane. She remember a day that was very similar to this one, when she stood by a window watched as Chuck had loaded the last of this times into the limo. It had been the last day they had spent together under the same roof as man and wife.

She would never forget the day she had asked Chuck for a divorce, she slowly removed her hand from the window and place it on her waist as her mind relived that day, that whole year of hell without him.

* * *

"What do you mean you want a divorce?" Chuck paused from placing the folders in his briefcase long enough to actually ask her a question, this was the most they've talked in weeks.

"I mean just what I said, Chuck. I'm going to file for a divorce. We no longer have a marriage. You spend more time at the office than you do here. We never spend any time together and I'm tried of it."

He slammed his briefcase shut. "You're tired of it! How in the hell are we supposed to eat around here? How are the bills supposed to be paid? Most women would want their husbands working hard each and every day to take care of those things. They sure as hell wouldn't be standing around whining about it."

Blair shook her head. "You just don't see it, do you?"

"All I see is a woman used to being pampered by her father and mother and anyone else that would give her attention who now wants to be pampered by her husband. Well, I think there are more important things to do than spend my time pampering you, like putting food on the table and making sure that we keep a roof over out heads. That's why I work as hard as I do, Blair, so we can have those things we want. I want you taken care of."

"No, that's not it Chuck. And it's not like I don't have a job, because I do. You work as hard as you do for your own satisfaction. I want a husband who will spend time with me; a person who is my friend as well as my lover. I don't have to have a husband with a prestigious career and a welling-thought-of position, or someone making over a hundred thousand a year. All I want is someone who I can talk to, someone I can see and spend time with."

Tears filled her eyes. "You don't love me, Chuck. You love whatever it is you're trying to achieve. We have different goals in life; different needs are different dreams. I don't need the huge mansion on the hill, the Mercedes in the driveway or the bank account that's overflowing with money. All I need is a husband who loves me."

"I do love you, Blair."

"No, you don't, Chuck. At least you don't love me as much as I love you anymore and I can't take it any longer. Just give me a divorce so I can get on with my life and you can get on with yours. And I hope that the two of us can remain friends at least."

She had waited, had hoped and prayed that he would cross the room and take her in his arms and tell her that he did love her as much as she loved him and that he didn't want a divorce…but he never did. Instead he just stood there looking at her for a long moment before walking over to the closet to begin packing his things. An hour later he had walking out the door without looking back. Blair had stared out the window long enough to know he wasn't coming back and that's when she broke down.

* * *

She could hear the conversation with her mother about this, she could hear it loud and clear as she sat on the couch staring at the outside world in her pajamas. You failed as my child and you failed to please your husband I'm completely disappointed. Blair wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, eating and staring until days turned into week and weeks turned into months.

Until one night she found herself attacking the kitchen, eating everything she could get her hands on. The phone would ring, she didn't answer she was too busy eating.

She had promised Chuck when they got serious that she would stop making herself sick, that she would stop forcing herself to throw up but this was all her fault and she didn't know what to do but this was something she could control.

One night triggered it all, she had polished off her dad's famous apple pie, she didn't notice the time flying by and Thanksgiving was already upon her. She hadn't talked to anyone but when her father showed up to take her to his home she refused and demanded him to leave his apple pie….which he did.

She found herself in her bathroom, hair surrounding her face as she clung onto the toilet for dear life. She felt dizzy as if her body was telling her that she needed to stop right now but she couldn't, she continued her finger lingering in her throat feeling the food coming back up. Closing her eyes, she felt herself fall backwards onto the hard floor below her. She was sure her life was over, but she was the one that demanded the divorce - so why was this affecting her so much. Feeling more of the contents of her stomach coming up she moved back to the toilet before not seeing something she had been eating. Her eyes widened as blood seemed to be seeping through her mouth. She felt tears working up in her eyes before she started to scream as loud as she could.

She quickly grabbed the handle to flush the toilet but the content wasn't going down, it was coming up like she had made it come from her body. Her screamed started to come as sobbed, as she coughed covering her mouth with hand but it wasn't working at all, all she could see was crimson red dripping from her fingers, water coming up from the toilet bowl flooding all over the bathroom.

She cried, trying to grab onto the sick pulling herself up but slipping as the water behind her became too much for her. She screamed, her forehead hitting the counter as she feel to the ground with a loud thump. Staring at the ceiling, all she could see was the ceiling glowing of white lights feeling her eyes, all she could do was smile before the room became dimmer.

"Blair are you here?" She heard someone call, but she couldn't scream to them, not right now her mouth was thubbing, her head was hot, her back was out of sorts and her stomach was betraying her.

"Blair we know your - Blair!"

"Nate?"

She questioned before seeing his head pop into the dim light, she smiled weakly before feeling the water all around them, was she at a beach? No the sun would feel fantastic against her skin.

"What the hell Blair, we've got to get you to a hospital."

"Nate, My throat hurts."

"It's okay Blair we'll get you out of here."

"You're a nice friend, you wouldn't leave me. Don't tell Chuck…."

He was silent or at least from what she knew of since the room went dark and all she could feel as the strong arms of Nate holding her moving her lightly until she could her the cries of Serena in the background. Then just then she felt completely guilty of the harm she was doing to herself.

* * *

After that long hospital stay, she found herself sitting in a room with someone else with a journal writing down everything she said - every single possible thought she had. When Nate and Serena left back to New York, she knew she was going to mess them but Serena promised to call and write whenever, which made Blair feel so much better.

"Blair, how are you feeling today?"

"Horrible…."

"Why?"

"You know why, you know everything don't you."

"I know nothing that you don't share."

"I'm fine."

"You've been thinking about him haven't you."

"No, I hate Chuck Bass."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm pretty damn sure, I hate Chuck Bass."

She could deny her love all she wanted to for Chuck but everyone knew. He was everywhere, in the papers, on the news. She couldn't relax and just watch a movie or television without getting thoughts of Chuck running through her head. She was right, what she did to herself was all on her, but Chuck was the main focus of this, he did this to her, he ruined her for good this time.

"What are you thinking Blair?"

"I love Chuck Bass."

And after saying that Blair knew these sessions where off, this was all that she was trying to get out of Blair she wanted her to stay out of denial and understand that she didn't hate him, she loved him more than anything. He had given her the baby she wanted, but she ruined that by harming herself and miscarrying it. Blair could no longer feel sorry for herself anymore, after this day - this was a new Blair.

* * *

Blair blinked back the tears forming when the sound of a car horn broke into her thoughts. She drew a deep, shuddering breath and slowly went back to her desk. Anything and everything that she and Chuck had ever shard was now in the past. They had been divorced for almost two years and the only thing they now shard was a friendship (barely even that)…and now possible a business deal if she agreed to it. He had asked that she give him an answer within a week and time was running out. She hadn't seen or heard from him since that night but knew he was still in town, and could only assume he was staying out of at his townhouse. She gazed at the piece of paper he had given her at dinner that night, which contained the phone number where he could be reached. Before she could change her mind she picked up the phone and began to dial.

"Hello, you've reached Chuck Bass."

Gina felt ever muscle in her stomach constrict at the sound of Chuck's voice. She thought it was everything a male voice should be - deep, throaty and seductive. She couldn't help remembering that same voice whispering sensuous and sexy words in her ears while he made love to her. She closed her eyes briefly as the impact of those memories swept over her like a warm silken caress.

"Hello."

She blinked her eyes, coming back into awareness when she realized she hadn't responded to his first greeting. "Hello, Chuck. This was Blair."

Chuck silently sighed and allowed himself a moment of profound thanks. At least she had called. When days passed and he hadn't heard from her, he had gotten worried that maybe she would not accept his offer. Even now he still wasn't sure she would. "Yes, Blair?" he asked softly.

"About your offer fro me to do the interview."

He swallowed hard and tried not to sound too anxious which wasn't hard at all for him. "Yes, What about it? Are you still interested?"

Chuck's gut twisted at the brief pause…and then she said. "Yes, I'm interested. I would love to do it and want to thank you for giving me this opportunity."

Chuck felt the tension in his shoulders ease and let out a deep, ragged breath or relief…and of thanks. "It's my pleasure, Blair." he said huskily. And, he thought, I can guarantee you that in the end it will be your pleasure as well. You can count on it.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chronicles of Chuck Bass**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**A/N: **_Sorry guys, this took forever to write, well between my spring break and college I haven't had any motivation to write. So with that said I don't think this chapter is any good but that'll be your opinion.

* * *

Blair was still having misgivings about accepting Chuck's offer when the taxi drove down the narrow roads leading to this town house. A frown marred her features when just ahead she saw what she thought to be the most dilapidated looking structure she had ever seen. It resembled an old worn-down town house more than it did what he explained it to be.

She blinked twice, wondering what happened. As the taxi drove her down the narrow roads, she could see all the lovely, multi-colored homes with the finest flowers lining their driveways. Thinking she must be seeing things, surely this building, this house wasn't the place Chick had been going on about. Apparently so, she thought a few seconds later when he stepped out of the house as her taxi pulled to a stop. She blinked again, of course nothing had changed when he was currently in some slacks, a white button up shirt, yellow tie and yellow sweater. Blair could never remember a time when Chuck Bass didn't look professional, always in business attire no matter what. He'd always stressed that a person should always dress for success, so even while lounging around the house he was in designer slacks and shirts. She couldn't help but appreciate the well-put-together male body he was sporting now, a definite eye-catching look. It was the kind of look that could distract a woman something awful. She shifted her attention to his face and caught her breath at the same time that her heart stuttered. The look in his eyes, the outfit he was sporting only made her think about how much she missed waking up to that everyday and falling asleep with it every night.

"Good morning, Blair." He greeted her with his warm eyes and a heart-stopping smirk as he opened the door for her.

"Good morning, Chuck. Are you sure today is a good time to start?" she asked, trying not to concentrate on the deep huskiness she heard in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We can get started just as soon as I get your opinion on this place."

Blair walked around letting the taxi drive away take a good look at the building that was supposed to be a town house. Up close it was worse than she'd thought.

"Well Blair, what do you think?" He asked, coming to stand next to her.

She tried to focus on his question and not on him standing so close beside her. Once again it was beginning to bother her that after nearly two years, he still had the ability to stir her physically. "Well, I guess it has potential," she finally responded. "But it depends on what you plan to do with it."

He smirked. Blair has always been blatantly honest; almost too much at times. "I plan to live here." he said softly, hearing her gasp quietly with made him chuckle. "Only when have vacation time, other than that I have a penthouse at the Palace here."

Blair exhaled before looking at him interested, "You're going to tear it down and rebuild?"

Chuck shook his head softly, "No, I plan to remodel."

Blair glanced back at the house that seemed to barely be standing. He had got to be kidding, and she told him so.

"No I'm not kidding. Believe it or not the structure of this place is till good. I've hired a really good team of professionals to assist me in restoring it to how it used to look, plus the inside isn't as bad as it may seem."

She couldn't help but find that idea extremely amusing. "Back in the eighteen hundreds? Looks like Anne Boleyn and her sister lived here."

Chuck shook his head, grinning. "No, not quite that far back; but I have plans for this place. It will take a while but I hope to have it livable within a couple of months."

"That will take a lot of time and work."

"I have the time and I will enjoy doing the work."

Surprise showed in Blair's face. "You won't be working?" she asked, then clarified by saying, "Your regular job I mean?"

"Yes, I'll still be working. In fact I'm meeting with some investors again later today. But I no longer will spend all my time working my regular job, Blair. I have a couple of young executives for that. That gives me the time to do some of the things that I enjoy doing."

"Well, that's a switch," she said before she could stop herself. "I remember a time when all you did was work." _And never made for yourself or for me, she thought bitterly._

"Yes, I know. And I hate that I did that when I think of all that I lost in trying to be even more successful than I already was."

Blair actually heard regret in his voice but a part of her hardened. Too bad he hadn't realized that two years ago. It would have spared her a lot of heartache and pain. He'd bee so quick and eager to make a marriage commitment with her but hadn't been so quick and eager to do what it took to make their marriage work. In the beginning a part of her had understood his need to do what was necessary to make it to the top. But she could not understand nor accept the degree in which he had done so. First there had been the countless hours of overtime that would extend into the weekends. Then, when he had made it even more successful than he needed to be, there were endless business trips that carried him from one part of the country to another. He literally thrived on the hustle and bustle of the business world, and more times than not he was paced and ready to fly out, destination unknown, at a moment's notice. It became a norm for her to come home from work and find a note letting her known he was gone again.

Blair sighed. There was no reason to waste time thinking about their past. The only reason why she was here was to talk to him about the interview. But still, she couldn't help glancing around and asking, "So, where are you staying? At a hotel in town?"

"No I'm actually staying inside the house.."

Blair laughed, looking at him with a wide smile on her face. "You're staying in that? Aren't you scared it'll fall all on top of you in one night?"

"No Blair, just because the outside looks like it, doesn't mean that the inside isn't good enough to live in."

Blair knew he could afford a hotel, hell he basically owned a whole bunch of hotel rooms, so that couldn't be the issue. "Why are you staying out here instead of at a hotel?" she couldn't help asking.

He smiled. "I like it here. It's so quiet and peaceful. Out here I'm attuned with nature, my surroundings and with myself. I think this is the perfect place to be right now." He met her inquisitive gaze. "This use to be my mother's home."

Blair sucked in her breath, shocked at his revelation. "But…I thought you're mother died giving birth to you?" she asked lightly.

She could see the tension in his eyes as he stared at the ground. She didn't like the feeling that he had kept whatever it is he was about to say to her inside of him for so long even when they were married. "My mother didn't die….giving child birth to me."

Blair's eyes grew wide as she stared at him, hoping he was met her gaze sooner than later. "Chuck I don't understand…"

"Look, my mother didn't want me and she didn't want my dad, I know I gave my father years of hell because it seemed as if he blamed me for my mother 'death' but I figured it out he really was just mad at her…she up and left to come here to Paris to live…which I know this may sound horrible, but this was the only reason why I wanted to move here…I needed closure."

Blair sighed, all those years she'd though he had cheated on her he really was just out visiting his mother, she knew she should say something but he couldn't even share that intimate description of his life to her, which only made her feel as if she did something wrong.

"I know….I should have told you, I should have but you would have tried to get into this." She wanted to protest but he kept going forcing her to be quiet. "I know you Blair, you should have gave me pity and I didn't want that…her dying wish was to meet me, so I met her and when she started to die I spent more and more time with her to get to know her….she gave me this house as a memory of her."

She stared at him, dumbfounded. Mother? House? He had never ever mentioned that he had found her. In fact, after his father died he never walked about any of his family besides his Uncle Jack who she had the pleasure of meeting so long ago, when the wedding invitations went out and she asked him about family he told her there were none…..she believed him.

Blair suddenly felt rattled. She had learned more about Chuck in the past few minutes than she'd known in their entire life together. There had been certain things he'd never discussed with her. His family, or lack of one, had been one of those topics he liked to avoid even when they were such close friends. A part of her was surprised at the depth of what he'd just revealed.

"So, where do we start?"

His words were casual, soft-spoken, yet they had the effects of something hot and luscious, snapping Blair back to the moment. Nad the town, all sexy and sensuous, sank right into her bones. "Where do we start what?"

He gave her a crooked grin. "The interview."

Realizing that her thoughts had gone off in another direction, one that had a tingling settling in her midsection, she quickly reeled them back in. "How about if we agree on the questions I want to ask you?"

"You can ask me anything, Blair?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm sure there are some things you'd want to avoid sharing with the world. Things you hold sacred that you want to kept private."

"Like our marriage?"

She lifted her chin. "I said things you hold sacred, Chuck. Our marriage was never one of them."

There was a sudden quietness. The only sounds that could be heard were those of insects buzzing about and the distant sound of water flowing through a nearby stream. The smile on his face was gone, replaced by something close to misery. If that were the case, then the saying that misery loved company was true because she was right there with him. For two people who had once loved each other deeply, they had made a complete mess of things.

"I did hold our marriage sacred, Blair." he finally said softly, "Maybe not as much as I should have, but I did. I want very little said about our marriage in this article. There's no reason letting the entire world know what a complete fool I was in letting you go."

"Dammit, Chuck!" Blair exclaimed, staring up at him and feeling the sudden threat of tears in her throat. How dare he say something sol bold, that he realized he'd made a mistake in letting her go? A party of her was glad he did recognize it, but then another part knew the realization had come years too late.

"Why, Chuck? Why are you saying these things? And why now? Why are you being so repentant?"

His expression went from misery to regret. "Because I am. I'm fully aware of what I lost the day you divorced me. I'm also aware that too much damage was done for any type of repair. I've accepted that, Blair. But that doesn't keep me from acknowledging just how wrong I was and what mistakes I made."

Blair took a breath, full of emotions. He hadn't been the only one who had made mistakes. She had to admit that she had made a number of them as well. She had gone into their marriage thinking it would be simple and easy. After all, they loved each other and love would certainly be enough; however, the first time she saw that it wasn't enough had been difficult for her to handle.

She sighed. Rehashing the past was a waste of time. Their marriage was over. There was no way they could ever go back. She knew it and hoped that he knew it as well. She decided to ask him to make sure. "You do know that we can never go back, don't you, Chuck?"

He sighed deeply. "Yes, Blair, I know it and I've accepted it. But we can be friends, can't we?"

"And I'm in a relationship Chuck, and I'm happy…we've always been friends Chuck, even when we weren't in touch. My parents are separated and remained friends because of me. And although we didn't have any children together…"She paused before taking a breath. " I see no reason to become enemies just because we decided we could no longer live together as man and wife. Things between us just didn't work our and we moved on. End of story."

Chuck's face tensed as she mentioned being in a relationship, Nate failed to mention this to him. Chuck knew that this wasn't the end of the story. It was just the beginning. He hadn't been completely truthful with Blair just now when he'd said that he had accepted the fact that they could never go back. He had every intention of winning her back, and he knew it meant patience on his part. Patience had never been on of his strong points, but somehow, someway, he would pull this off. He had to. First, he would strengthen their friendship and then go from there. He glanced down at his watch. "How about if we decide on those interview questions over lunch?"

"Lunch…in that?"

He smiled. "Yes, I can still fix a mean grilled chicken and cheese sandwich if you're interested. And I just might be able to find a few lemons to squeeze while I'm at it. You've always loved my lemonade."

Blair smiled remembering the first time they had cooked together, it was just as an experiment but they eventually found out that Chuck indeed from all those years of fixing drinks and what not could actually fix something to eat, she couldn't have been any more proud of him. They could have lived on Chuck's grilled chicken and cheese sandwiches, lemonade and love.

Love.

They had been so much in love that first year, even more than the year before and the years before that, she thought. Then things had changed after he got a sense of wanting to be successful, "I'd love a sandwich and lemonade."

"Come one, then, my modest kitchen awaits you."

He held his hand out to her. She hesitated a brief moment before placing her hand in his. Immediately the touch of his hand on her made her shiver although the Paris sun.

Chuck felt her tremor and looked at her. "Are you okay, Blair?"

She nodded that she was okay. However, a part of her doubted she would ever truly be okay again now that Chuck Bass was back in town.


	6. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE FOR THE CHRONCLES OF CHUCK BASS!**

* * *

Okay so I seriously hope you guys don't think I totally ditched this story because I haven't, I've been trying for months now to make it as perfect as I can but I keep getting stuck. I know you guys know of a thing called writers block, well I have a big case of it but don't worry I've decided that if I have to I'll split the next chapter (which I have done sort of THANK GOD) into two parts. I've been taking all your reviews seriously, and I don't want to rush the story but I also don't want you guys to get bored of it. So hopefully I'll get out of this funk I'm in and this chapter will turn out okay so that I don't have to keep you guys waiting anymore. PLUS DID YOU SEEEEE THAT SEASON FINALE, that just makes any chuck and blair writer want to give up but I won't, you guys seem to like this story so I'll keep it going. I'll also try to update leads me back to you if I can…that story I totally have no idea what I'm going to do haha. But please don't give up on me, I'll have that chapter up later today or maybe even tomorrow it depends. Love you all and thank you for the lovely comments !


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chronicles of Chuck Bass**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**A/N: I guessed on how old Dorota's child would be….haha don't kill me I was too lazy to do the math. Also don't kill me with the outcome of this chapter Chuck will still have to fight really hard for Blair. plus if there are any spelling mistake my bad, i wanted to get this chapter to you guys asap.**_

* * *

Blair felt her heart in her stomach as Chuck twisted the door knob leading into the quite interesting house. Once she got a closer look of it, it wasn't to bad she could tell that it once was painting a light color, she wasn't sure color it was a yellow or maybe even a beige with fine white trimmings all around it. It had evidences that there were few lilies beginning to grow, in what looked like to be Chuck's mothers garden that had been abandoned for years. She could see why Chuck would want to restore all the memories of this place, she could tell that once upon a time that it was quite the house, she knew she would have loved it just as much as his mother did. Just with the thoughts of Chuck never mentioning his mother during their marriage killed her, what could she have done wrong to make him lie to her, lie to her about something so big like this. She always knew he was a guarded man but she didn't think it would be this bad.

As Blair and Chuck walked into the opening of the house, Blair's mouth shot open, taking in the rustic atmosphere of the old home. Painted with a lovely robin blue, one of Blair's favorite colors, a bunch of lilies sitting on a wooden table. Her eyes roamed the sensory of the home, taking in the old paintings, the high ceiling with a spectacular chandelier hanging right above, shining off the sun light currently coming through the high window. When she felt Chuck tugging her hand, she snapped out of fantasy land letting him led her towards the kitchen.

Painted a lovely bright yellow, Blair instantly fell in love with the kitchen and it's layout, a huge door leading into the back garden which looked as if world war two hit it, Blair decided to ignore that part. Wooden finishes all over, lovely counter top a kitchen she knew Dorota would die for. She shook her head, allowing her glaze to fall upon Chucks as he slowly moved her towards a stool to sit down.

Blair sat on a stool at the kitchen bar and watched Chuck. He was standing at the stove with his back to her, grilling their chicken and cheese sandwiches. One word that readily came to mind as she continued to watch him was sensuous. He was such a sensuous-looking man. She had thought that very thing each and every time they'd made love. At twenty-two to him in marriage and one their wedding night had had slowly, yet completely, introduced her to all the wonders of a woman and man coming together in love, meshing their minds, bodies and heart in a way that took her breath away. Granted that every time, even before then Blair had always loved the feel of Chuck in bed, but there was something about that night that was truly special and perhaps the best. At other times he would take her with an urgency of passion so fierce, so demanding and so frenzied, the effects would last for days, nights and even weeks. While in his arms nothing else mattered; not their problems, differences or the inner turmoil that plagued their marriage. Whenever he filled her the only thing that matter was him, and the sensations and ecstasy he was able to share with her.

He would know just where to kiss her, just where to touch her and just what parts of her to concentrate on to bring her the greatest degree of pleasure. The bed was the only place she had truly felt as one with him, mainly because it was during those times that she knew-without a doubt- that she had his completely attention. Those were the only times when his job and career had played second to her.

She sighed deeply and decided to switch her thoughts. She switched them onto the thoughts of that she had finally moved one from Chuck (or so she thought) found a wonderful man that she had neglected to actually go after, for the thought that maybe Chuck would come back to her. She had met him mouths ago, when Dorota had visited her with now three year old girl, while feeding the ducks in the park. He was well groomed, dressed in a bottom up shirt, sweater and jeans. Blair knew she was out of her comfort zone with talking to him, but instantly found out that he wasn't as bad as she thought he would be…he was actually much better than Chuck. She figured that if Chuck could move on, so could he. None of her thoughts helped or mattered when she glanced around. The insides of the house was cozy. Too cozy. The furnishings were nice, too nice in her opinion. Especially the bedroom she just happened to stumbling upon as she was making her way to the bathroom to wash her hands. She had tired her not to stare, but she couldn't help but think about all the wicked and wanton things that could be done in that bed with Chuck.

"Blair?"

She blinked, realizing that Chuck had turned around and said something to her. Their gazes met and a pulsing heat began gathering low in her body, spreading in a hot, sensuous rush to all parts of her. She wanted him, she silently admitted. Desire was flitting too fast and furious throughout her to not admit it. For nearly two solid years the thought o being with a man had never entered her mind, mainly because she hadn't been ready to indulge in any type of a serious relationship with anyone. But now her senses were one full alert. Chuck was too close and too overwhelming for them to not be. Even from across the room she could smell his aftershave-a deep, male, potent scent. Her fingers itched to touch him, her tongue yearned to taste him and her body hungered to have him.

When he repeated her name she blinked, bringing both her breathing and mind under control; or at least trying to. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

He stared at her and she hoped and prayed he hadn't figured out what she'd been thinking.

"I said I talked to Serena yesterday. It was the first time I had talked to her since Lilly's wedding, and just from the brief conversation we had I can tell she's really matured. I can see how Nate fell in love with her."

_Yeah well he fell in love with me first. _She thought silently, _or at least I thought he did until I actually found you. _Blair smiled, remembering everything that went on between Serena and Nate and how their best friends some how formed them to become one, vise verse for Blair and Chuck as well. "Yes, to all our surprise that by having a baby Serena would grow up."

"Nate must have some kind of hold on her."

Blair nodded, thinking that was definitely true that Serena was the one who had Nate in a hold; the good thing about it was that Nate knew just how lucky he was and never took his wife for granted. He worked hard but when work time was over he knew how to come home and take care of business. He knew how to balance work and home life, which was something Chuck never could figured out how to do.

"Don't. Blair."

Blair lifted her gaze and looked directly into Chuck's eyes. "Don't what?"

"Don't remember the bad times."

She swallowed and wondered how he'd known what she'd been thinking. She slowly eased off the stool when he walked towards her, suddenly feeling cornered when he came to stand in front of her.

"There were good times in our marriage, in our relationship and in our friendship, weren't there? The memories aren't all bad are they, Blair?" he asked in an almost whisper, as he gently gripped her upper arms.

Touching her again was a huge mistake. The moment he did, she gasped as sensation that had been left on hold for two years suddenly rushed straight from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, making her fully away of every inch of him and herself as well. Just from his touch, she felt like a woman for the first time in two years.

A woman who arched for the man who used to be her mate.

A shiver of passion aroused her and she knew Chuck felt it. Their gazes held for the longest moment. Then slowly, deliberately, hr lowered his head towards hers. A party of her demanded that she step back but she couldn't. The only thing she could do was stand there while he claimed her mouth slowly, tenderly and thoroughly.

Heat, in various degrees, inflamed her when he slid his tongue between her lips. She took the time to feast on him, to taste him as he sought out her tongue, which she readily gave him. Her body knew what to expect. It knew what it wanted and just what it was going to get. A deep ache grew inside of her and began spreading to all parts of her body. Chuck made kissing an art form and today he was at his best.

He drew her closer and tighten his hold on her. The lower parts of their bodies touched and she could feel his hard erection through his pants. It was such a familiar and a missed feeling that she immediately reacted and widened her legs to cradle him between them. Blood pounded fast and furious in her veins at the thought that after all this time she still affected him as much as he affected her.

Chuck heard a moan. He wasn't sure if it had come from him or Blair, but neither did he care. Right now she was where he wanted her to be: in his arms while he kissed her with all the feelings of a man in love. He was lost. Totally and completely out of control…and evidently out of patience. He hadn't meant to kiss her this way so soon. But when he'd looked across the room and saw her watching him, he couldn't help himself. Some things just didn't change, and their deep attraction for each other seemed to be one of them.

Knowing he had to bring them up for air sometime, Chuck slowly broke off the kiss. Then he bent to brush a soft kiss over her lips, wanting to taste her again, even if it was just a quick taste.

"That kiss was inevitable." he said quietly, his voice a soft, smooth murmur. "Just like it's inevitable for us to do it again."

He leaned over and closed his mouth completely over hers once more, absorbing the minty flavor right out of her mouth. He hadn't realized just how much he had hungered for her taste until now. And he could tell from the way she returned his kiss that she had hungered for his as well.

It was Blair who finally regained control of the situation and returned back to reality. Breaking her mouth free of his, she placed her hands on his crest and pushed out of his arms. She inhaled a deep breath and released it. He was right, although she wasn't going to admit this. He told her that this was strictly business that only made Blair's blood boil as she stood looking at the man so craved so much. If she didn't pull away there was a chance there would be a third, then a fourth kiss. She and Chuck had always been spontaneous combustion just waiting to ignite. But that was no excuse-those days were supposed to be long gone….in the past and that's exactly how she was going to have it be.

She forced her heated gaze up to Chuck. He was looking at her and saying nothing. Just looking at her. "Charles Bass this was supposed to be business," she said loudly, not knowing what else to say to him. At the moment all other words escaped her.

"It is."

Blair frowned. "Two people conducting business don't carry on the way we just did, Chuck!"

He eyed her with a ferocity that made heat skitter down her spine. "They could I they wanted to."

Blair sighed heavily as she continued to pull herself together, Chuck wasn't helping any matters. "Look Chuck, we can't that wouldn't be fair for Marcus." She inhaled sharply as his eyebrows furrowed before seeing the vein in his neck pop out. "Maybe we ought to lay down some ground rules?"

_And maybe we ought to just lay down_, he thought as he continued to watch her. _Mmmm…that had numerous possibilities. _Knowing he had to smooth her over before her feather got ruffled any further ad she decided to call off the interview, he said, "Marcus? Who may that be?" He asked quickly before moving on, "Like I said, the kiss was inevitable, Blair, considering out history." He smiled apologetically, "I got carried away. I promise to control my in the future."

Knowing he hadn't indulged in the kiss-a-thon by himself, Blair smiled wryly and said, "Same here. I promise to control myself in the future, too."

He hoped not. He'd always liked her out of control. "Go ahead and sit back down." he said, nodding towards the stool. "Lunch is almost read. Or instead of sitting you can help by getting a couple of glasses out of the cabinet and filling them with ice for lemonade. They're in the cabinet over the sink."

Blair giggled at his request. "That sounds easy enough."

He shook his head, grinning as he remembered she was definitely not a whiz in the kitchen. But then her capabilities in the bedroom had more than made up for it. "It is easy enough."

He watched as she sashayed around him and walked over to the cabinet to take out the glasses. In the skirt she was wearing, her backside seemed to have gotten a bit curvier since the last time he had checked it out. He smiled. He couldn't wait for the chance to check it out again. He could imagine undressing her, removing every stitch of clothing that covered her, then pulling her to him-skin to skin.

He groaned silently, knowing it was time to move on to the next phase of his plan. Firstly he had to find out who this Marcus guy was and why was he hanging out with her. He just hoped Blair was ready for it. He knew that he definitely was. Slowly, methodically, he intended to break down every barrier she had erected. IN the end he was going to have her so dizzy with passion, so saturated in desire and so full of need that she wouldn't be able to think straight.

And her intended to make sure that happened as quickly as possible.


	8. Chapter 6

_**Chronicles of Chuck Bass**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**A/N: Long time no see right? Sorry guys I promise to make it up to all of you I'm going to update a ton this week…which means like once or twice. Maybe even three times! So don't be scared leave a review! (: Spell errors or grammar errors, I'm sorry I'm trying!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Are you sure you're fine with the interview questions, Chuck?" Chuck watched Blair as she placed her writing pad back onto her briefcase. After lunch she had immediately developed a strictly business manner. It was one she figured would not be swayed. Boy, did her have news for her.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said, taking another sip of his lemonade, and at this point he really did need something a whole lot stronger but he was trying to change. At this point he would be satisfied with just about anything that would provide a chance for them to spend an ample amount of time together. "Now that we have that covered, how about me showing you around?" He said, standing.

She glanced up at him. "All right, but when can we officially get together for the interview?" Chuck glanced at his watch. He has a meeting with his investors in a few hours. What he needed was to begin breaking down her defenses on her own turf.

"How about if I drop by your place later tonight?" He watched her reaction to his suggestion and could just imagine the wheels that had suddenly begun turning in her head.

"My place?"

"Yes."

"Later tonight?"

"Yes. From what you said earlier it will take approximately a week to finish up the interview, right?"

"Well yes but –"

"Then we'll need to meet every free chance I get. Unfortunately, getting things off the ground for the construction of the Palace will take up a lot of my time this week."

Blair nodded, softly biting her lower lip, understanding the predicament he was in. He probably hadn't counted on it taking her an entire week to do an interview. "All right, I guess I can cut my date short then stopping by my place tonight will be fine. What about around seven?"

"Nine o' clock would be better. I have a meeting already scheduled for seven." She frowned; nine at night was awfully late for them to do business, but she did want to start on the interview. She sighed, rubbing her temples softly, "Okay, nine o'clock will be fine."

Chuck nodded, pleased with himself however extremely furious that she was having another man taking her out or keeping her end at that. He decided it would be best to shut his mouth about that subject, making a mental note to have a little chat with Nate and Serena about this Marcos guy. "Now, come on and let me show you around. I especially want you to see the vision I have for this place."

Blair's heart began beating rapidly as she got to her feet. She was eager to see anything that was part of Chuck's past; a past he'd always been reluctant to share with her. "I'd like that"

* * *

With his hand on the small of Blair's back, Chuck guided her around his property, sharing with her all the tidbits of his vision for the place his mother loved so dearly. They had come to a stop, when Chuck pointed to a corner that was selected off with yellow tape. He told her his plans to place a pound here. Earlier that morning there had been a light drizzle so the ground was still damp. The air smelled of earth and pine and was stirred by a gentle but chilling breeze.

"You loved your mother very much didn't you?" Blair asked after he'd shared yet another story about how it was like spending so much time with her.

He smiled, "I didn't know her that well, but from the time we spent together I loved, admired and respected her. I respect her decision to give me and my father up because had she not I don't think she would have been happy, no matter how much that would have made my life easier." His smile faded as he looked towards the ground, kicking it lightly.

"Why didn't you just tell me you were seeing her?" Blair whispered lightly, so lightly it was almost as if Chuck didn't hear her. But he heard her, despite how much he wanted to ignore the hurt in her voice he couldn't erase that.

"I didn't want to pity Blair." He stated looking at her straight in the eye, "I always told you I hated Paris, no matter how much you loved it. I know that hurt you, so every time we came here I figured it was best to just…at least find her, try to get some answers so that I could finally be completely happy you know?" Then he saw the pure hurt in her eyes and that nearly killed her before quickly adding. "It was the greatest decision of my life, besides the one where I fell in love with you."

"Stop it Chuck!" Blair cried, refusing to let the tears coming to her eyes fall down her face. She will not show this man any sign of weakness right now. "Don't you dare say I would have pitied you? I would have understood had you let me into some of your thoughts! You had me thinking you cheated on me, you came home smelling of the strongest perfumes and when I asked you ignored me. How do you think that made me feel Chuck!" She shouted, watching him whine softly before looking away from her. "I loved you Chuck, I obviously would have did anything for you seeing as I put my life on hold for so long! You hurt me deep, you didn't even fight for me and you lost me and I lost myself when you left and didn't even bother to call. Then you smile in my face as if everything's okay? Chuck, I lost my baby before of you and I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you. Ever!"

"Blair…what. I-"

"Don't, I'm talking now and you'll listen." Blair declared pointing a finger into his chest sharply, eyes filled with pure hatred for this man in from of her. "I lost my baby, My baby my own chance because you couldn't find some common ground from being my husband to figuring out your own shit! You made me lose me to the point I had to break down enough times and actually see a therapist. Do you know how embarrassing that is to admit defeat for a Waldorf?"

"Blair please, why didn't you just tell me? We could have –"

She cut him off then, "I didn't want your pity." As a lone tear fell from her eye onto the soft ground below them.

He lowered his head then, rubbing her hands over her face and letting out a sigh. How any of this could happen and why was it just coming out now. His whole plan seemed to be going up in flames and he was seriously thinking he was going to be needed one hell of a Plan B to actually make this work. He looked over at her, her face looking straight ahead, still completely unreadable. He reached her hand and softly intertwined it with his. When she looked at him with questionable eyes, he looked away from her and when she didn't knock his hand away, he knew it would be okay.

"This is my favorite spot." He stated softly before continuing, "And it seems fitting that I bring my favorite girl here."

Blair's pulse raced at what he said, she could feel her blood boiling again. "Your_ favorite_ girl?" She really wanted to laugh at him for even to dare say that to her right now.

He tilted his head back and smiled at her expression. "Yes. You were the first woman I'd gotten seriously with. I hadn't dreamed that I would have made it to the finish line free of any serious involvements with a woman, and then one day you bumped into me, you gave me a gift that I never would have expected you to share with me and wham, my life really hasn't been the same ever since."

_Neither had hers_, Blair thought as she shook her head, smiling lightly and remembering that night. Chuck Bass hadn't just bumped into her, he had literally rocked her world. He had shaken it and in this amount of time that they'd known each other he'd been revolving out of control. But still, for him to actually claim years after their divorce that she was still his favorite girl was a bit much for right now.

"What about all those other women I read about in the magazines and newspapers whom you've been involved with? Surely, they rate much higher on the scale than I do."

Of all the things that could have happened just then, Blair hadn't expected-nor was she prepared- for Chuck to suddenly whirl her around to face him in such a way that brought them chest to chest, and made her tip her head back to see him. She'd barely had time to register what he'd done when she noticed the darkening of his eyes and the firm set of his jaw. When she did, her stomach curled and her nipples tightened. He wasn't smiling, which indicated the intensity of his thoughts; she knew whatever he was about to say was serious.

"I evidently need to make something absolutely clear, Blair Waldorf. Divorce or no divorce, no woman rates higher in my life than you do. You're the only woman I chose to be my wife, but you were more than that. You were my best friend and my most loyal supporter. And no matter who I may have dated after our divorce, you're the only one I've ever wanted with unadulterated, relentless and endless passion and never ending and undying love."

Blair's heart thumped so hard in her chest that it hurt. _Never-ending and undying love?_ _Was he saying what she thought he was saying?_ She shook her head. No he doesn't mean it. _At least not the way it sounded_, she thought. _Especially not after all this time. There is no way_.

She sighed deeply. A part of her knew Chuck still loved her, it was the same kind of love she had for him. You couldn't fall madly in love with someone and then expect that love to go away with a mere divorce. A part of her still loved him and cared for him – as someone who had once been a special part of her life, nothing more than that. And she figured that for him it was probably the same. She was the only woman he had ever taken the time from his busy schedule to pursue. And he had done so relentlessly until he had broken down all her barriers.

The declaration he'd just made about how he felt about her rendered her speechless, and before she could say anything he glanced down at his watch. "It's time for us to start heading back if I'm to meet the investors on time."

Blair nodded, glad for the change in subject. "So how are things going with the plans for the Palace?" she asked as they began walking back towards the area where their vehicles were parked.

"What Justin, Drew and Clayton plan to build is awesome! It's been a dream of theirs for a while and I'm glad to see them move forward with it. And I definitely appreciate them letting me be a part of it."

Blair nodded. "Who will be the builders?"

Chuck chuckled. "I think that was decided before the first piece of land was purchased. Madras Construction Company will be the ones handling things. They plan to keep it all in the family. At first I thought it was too large of an undertaking for those two, but Justin, Drew and Clayton felt comfortable in letting their young cousins do the work. After meeting them I can see why. Those two guys have good heads on their shoulder an there's no doubt in my mind they will do a good job."

Blair smiled softly as they reached the taxi currently parked waiting for her. Chuck opened the door for her. After she slid in he leaned down and reached across her and snapped the seatbelt in place. She appreciated his thoughtfulness. "Thanks Chuck."

"You're welcome." He had to hold back from adding, I now know the importance of taking care of what's mine. He was staring stare at her mouth. His gut clenched and he suddenly felt sweat form on his forehead. His control was good but not good enough to resist moving in a bit closer to take her one last time.

He gazed into her eyes and saw the exact moment she realized his intent. He heard her breath catch and heard her gentle sigh. Then he saw her automatically part her lips for him. With such an invitation, whether intentional or not, he learned closer and stroked his tongue past her parted lips and right into her mouth. Her tongue was there, waiting for his. Sweet, moist, delicious. He wanted to devour her but knew that now was not the time. He had to move cautiously since he didn't want to do anything that would make her want to call off tonight's meeting.

So after tasting her thoroughly for a heart-stopping minute, he retreated and slowly, reluctantly, eased his tongue out of her mouth. "Tonight," he said in a husky whisper. "I'll see you tonight. At around nine."

Blair swallowed. Chuck's voice was rich with promise. A part of her wanted to tell him that tonight was off, since it appeared that she couldn't trust herself around him. In her book he was the epitome of everything sexual. The things he could do, Marcos couldn't. Her heart, her body and her soul never reacted to him as it reacted for Chuck. He was vital, strong and all male. Definitely all male. Even now she could feel moisture gathering between her legs just thinking about how male he was. Somehow and in some way she had to emotionally distance herself from Chuck before…

She didn't want to think about what might happen if she didn't. Everyone bone in her body was beginning to turn to mush at the very though. "Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"About tonight…"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Ahh…I….I…" She tried to speak but couldn't. Never before had she felt at such a loss for words. The only other time she had been this aware of a man had been her first encounter with Chuck, the night he took her gift that she had planned on saving. His very presence had taken her by storm, just like he was doing now. But still, she intended to keep things strictly business between them, even if it killed her…which, from the way things looked, it just might. "Nothing," she said softly. "I'll see you later tonight."

* * *

Eleanor Waldorf-Rose glanced across the table at her daughter. Le Dôme Café was their favorite place for dinner; Blair loved their seafood. But she couldn't help noticing that Blair had barely touched her food. "Are you all right, Blair?"

Blair lifted her head and met her mother's concerned gaze. "I met with Chuck today." She knew that about said it all. Of all people, her mother knew just what Charles Bass had meant to her at one time. Her mother also knew how much the breakup of their marriage had hurt her.

"So you have decided to do the interview?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Blair sighed. She hadn't heard censorship in her mother's voice, just blatant, outright concern. When it came to her child, Eleanor was downright a fierce protector. But then, on the other hand, she had always allowed Blair to make her own decisions. Blair and her mother hadn't always had a close relationship but it eventually became one.

"The reason I decided to do it is because it's a good career move for me that will also pay well in the long run when some magazines buy it. But I also have an ulterior motive for doing it. While I'm interviewing Chuck, I'm hoping that I can find out something's about him, in fact I already have." She said softly, thinking about what he'd shared with her about his mother and the information she'd always explained to him as well. Each time she conversed with him she learned more and more about the man she had once married to.

"But those are things she should have learned when the two of you were married."

"True, but there was never any time for since Chuck spent most of his time working. The only thime we communicated was in…."Blair cleared her throat upon decision that no matter how close they were, she had no intentions of sharing intimate details of her marriage with her mother. Besides, she was more than sure her mother got the picture.

"So, where will all this lead?" Eleanor asked, concerned.

"I really don't know, Mom. All I'm hoping to get out of this is one fabulous article. Both Chuck and I keep stressing that this is strictly business and you know Marcos and I have been getting closer these past few months, yet…" She sighed, about to go there again. Why were she and Chuck such passionate, over sensuous people? It seemed the only thing they used to do with their free time was make love, think of making love or plan to make love.

"Blair?"

She blinked upon realizing her mother had spoken to her. "Yes?"

"What you do with Chuck is your business. I just want you to be careful."

Blair nodded. "Careful that my heart doesn't get broken again."

Eleanor nodded, "Yes, that too. But I was really thinking about being careful you don't end up pregnant."

"Mother!"

Eleanor waved off Blair's tone of indignation. "I want you to hear me out, Blair Waldorf. I've been where you are now, remember? Your father and I divorced and then I met Cyrus, which only ended with us being separated for god knows how long and during that time I still loved him with all my heart. Around Cyrus I knew how it felt to be a woman and mainly because he was the one who made me into a woman." She smiled. "There were times when he would come around and I had to fight myself from throwing myself at him. While I always maintained control, there were time I literally climbed the walls after he left because I had wanted and needed him just that bad." She looked at Blair pointedly and added, "I know all about wants and needs, young lady."

Blair reached across the table. "I know children often times can't imagine their parents as passionate and sensuous beings, but they are. You wouldn't be here without me and Harold being together and I wouldn't be with Cyrus had your father never told me he loved men and I'm internally grateful to him for telling before it was too late. You haven't seriously dated since your divorce and now that Marcos is in your life I just think that you need to figure out what you want before either one of you fall too deep and don't know what you want. And although you never mentioned it to me it was no deep dark secret that you and Chuck had a rather active sex life. I mean I know you and him had sex on my piano for god sakes."

Blair could feel her face turn hot read as she raised a brow. "And how do you know that?"

Eleanor chuckled, "Well honey you're not the quietest person when it comes to sex and because each and every time I phone to chat with you two were in bed, getting in bed or getting out of bed. And let's not forget those unexpected visits when I would interrupt the two of you…doing things."

"Okay mom, I get the picture."

"No, dear, I really don't think you do, at least not the one I'm painting for you. What I'm talking about Blair is sexual needs. What kept me from losing it when those sexual needs hit me were you and my job. Those two kept me busy and helped to occupy my mind. You don't really have a diversion."

"I have Marcus sort of and my work," Blair said wondering if her mother had somehow been privy to the recent dreams she'd been having about Chuck.

Eleanor smiled. "Yes, but now your work includes Chuck and you run the risk of mixing work with pleasure. Plus may I add I have a strong feeling you haven't even slept with Marcus yet."

She chose to ignore her mother's comment about Marcus. "Things are strictly business between us."

"Yeah, right. If you believe that then you probably still believe there's a Santa Claus. Get real, Blair. It's been forever. Take my advice and play it safe please? Before going home stop by the nearest store and get a pack of condoms since you're no longer on the Pill."

Blair leaned back in her chair, not believing that conversation she was having with her mother. "Trust me, Mom. I won't need condoms or any other type of birth control. I've never indulged in casual sex" She chose to ignore the voice in the back of her head telling her she was a damn liar. "and I won't start now."

Eleanor smiled. "There's nothing casual about sleeping with an ex-husband, trust me. In fact, it's probably one of the most serious things you can do. The effects of it can possibly leave you in a way you aren't prepared for. Emotionally and physically. You would be sleeping with someone you definitely know, someone you once loved and someone who still has a party of your heart. Even if it's a very small part. And last but not least, he is someone who's the very person who taught you everything you know in the bedroom; every itty- bitty little detail and then some."

Blair could feel her face flush. "Ahh, can we please change this subject."

"If that's what you want honey."

"Yes, that's what I want."

Alright, but remember my warning as well as my suggestion."

With her head lowered Blair slowly resumed eating her food. She could feel her insides hear up at the thought of every itty-bitty little detail Chuck had taught her. He had been thorough, absolute, consummate and outright perfect. In her heart and mind she believed that even if she slept with more than a hundred men, none would ever compare to the way Charles Bass made love. He'd had other faults but in the bedroom he had reigned supreme in her book. Just thinking about him made her…

No, she wouldn't go there…again. She had to believe that she was still in control of her mind and body and that her mother was wrong. Casual sex was casual sex no matter who your partner was. And as long as she believed that, she didn't have a thing to worry about.

At least she hoped and prayed that didn't.

* * *

**A/N:: I hope you enjoyed it ! (:**


End file.
